When the lights go down
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Ich habe mich also aus einer Laune heraus auch mal mit dem Thema beschäftigt: Remus' Gedanken nach Sirius' Tod. Denn es gibt da etwas, dass er seinem Freund verheimlicht hat...


Disclaimer:Weder das Lied noch alles rund um Harry Potter gehören mir. Alles J. K. Rowlings' und Faith Hills'.

(Pre?)Slash

Anmerkung: Ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich ein neues Kapitel von „Malta sehen und lieben"hochladen und ich arbeite auch dran. Aber als ich heute „When the lights go down"von Faith Hill hörte, oder besser gesagt die zweite Strophe, war das die Initialzündung für diese Geschichte. Und da sie ja schnell geschrieben werden konnte... Ich weiß, es gibt sicher einen Haufen Leute, die sich schon mit dem Thema beschäftigt haben, wahrscheinlich sehr viel besser als ich und vermutlich bringe ich auch nichts Neues zu dem Thema ein, aber mir war einfach danach der Strophe eine Geschichte zu geben. Hoffentlich mögt ihr sie trotzdem.

Im übrigen weigere ich mich zu glauben, dass Sirius wirklich tot ist. Erst wenn er auf der letzten Seite des siebten Bandes immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist, werde ich mich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen (müssen). Wenn er wirklich tot wäre, hätte Joanne K. Rowling doch einen viel eindeutigeren Tod wählen können, oder?

_When the lights go down at the end of the day_

_With this game that I play has gone another round_

_As I lay there alone in this big empty bed_

_Nothing but thoughts of you in my head_

_I think of the things I wished I had said _

_When you were still around_

"_Moony"_. Niemals wieder würde mich jemand so nennen. Niemals würde ich wieder in diese grauen Augen sehen. Niemals würdest du es erfahren.

Nach einem Jahr, in dem ich immerhin wusste, dass es da draußen einen guten Freund von mir gab und nach einem Jahr in dem ich stets in ein bewohntes Haus kam, wo immer ein freundliches Gesicht auf mich wartete, bin ich wieder allein. Und einsamer als jemals zuvor. Ich sitze in deinem Zimmer, dass du wieder bezogen hast. Es ist eng und dunkel, aber du hast dich geweigert das Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern oder das deines Bruders zu bewohnen. Dein Geruch hängt überall in der Luft. Fast kann ich dich vor mir sehen, wie du an der Kommode lehnst und sagst: „Du musst nicht hier bleiben, Moony. Wirklich. Ich wäre der erste, der hier verschwinden würde, wenn er die Wahl hätte.". Aber ich blieb und kehrte zurück so oft es ging. Oft verbrachte ich die Nacht in diesem Zimmer, in diesem Bett. Als du mich darum gebeten hast, war es dir peinlich. Du hast deinen Stolz nicht verloren. Doch seit Askaban hast du die Dunkelheit gefürchtet und warst ungern allein. Ganz besonders in diesem Haus. Ich lag einfach neben dir im Bett oder schlief auf dem zermotteteten Sessel. Manchmal blieb ich wach und beobachtete dich im Schlaf. Für mich warst du noch viel schöner geworden. Und nach all den Jahren rührte sich wieder das Gefühl, dass ich längst verschüttet glaubte. Aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Ich dachte, es wäre besser es dir in guten Zeiten zu sagen. Dann könntest du mir besser aus dem Weg gehen. Oder wenigstens dann, wenn du endlich wieder als freier Mann dieses Haus verlassen durftest. Ich hatte meine zweite Chance bekommen. Und ich habe sie vertan. Ich dachte immer, du wärst sicher in diesem Haus, so verhasst es dir auch war. Und das warst du auch. Doch natürlich konnte es dich nicht ewig halten. Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Und doch habe ich noch immer geschwiegen. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn du hier geblieben wärst. Aber ich wusste auch, dass nichts dich davon abhalten konnte, Harry zu Hilfe zu kommen. Harry, der seine Eltern nie kennen gelernt hat. Nun hat er auch seinen Paten verloren. Das was einem Vater am nächsten kam. Wie soll ich ihm helfen? Ich versuche stark zu sein, versuche durchzuhalten. Für ihn und um deinetwillen. Doch nichts kann dich zurückbringen. Und niemand dich ersetzen.

Ich habe dich zum zweiten Mal verloren. Es fühlt sich ähnlich an und ist doch ganz anders. Diesmal kann ich nicht versuchen dich zu hassen. Ich habe es ohnehin nie geschafft. Ich kann mir einreden, dass du nicht tot bist, dass du zurückkommst, irgendwann. Aber selbst wenn du noch am Leben bist, ist es sehr fraglich ob du je einen Weg zurückfinden kannst.

Nun da ich allein bin, beginnen die Tränen ihrem Lauf zu folgen. Wie soll ich ohne dich weiter machen? Wie soll ich deinen Verlust noch einmal verwinden? Und nun wirst es nie erfahren. Ich flüstere es leise deinem Zimmer zu, bevor es auf ewig mein Geheimnis sein wird.

„_Ich liebe dich, Sirius."_

_When the lights go down_

_And there's nothing left to be_

_When the lights go down_

And the truth is all you see 

_And I wonder if all my life's about _

_The sum of all my fears and all my doubts_

_When the lights go down_


End file.
